Pho y rollitos vietnamitas
by Katie-mee
Summary: América siempre ríe muy alto, como todos los héroes y habla muy alto, porque quiere que todos sepan lo que dice, pero piensa muy bajo porque no quiere que nadie sepa lo que realmente hay en su cabeza desde que terminó la guerra de Vietnam.


**NA: empezaré con eso de que Hetalia no me pertenece y lo dejaré en que bauticé Minh a Vietnam... pensé en ponerle nombre a Vietnam del sur, pero luego creí que era confuso y lo llamé Saigon como solía ser la ciudad de Ho Chi Ming, porque esa era la forma en que llamaban al área no vietcong. No me adentro demasiado en la guerra de Vietnam y es más una cuestión de shipping friendships. **

La gigantesca casa de Alfred tenía un aspecto lúgubre en aquella tarde de Noviembre, con la lluvia repiqueteando en los cristales de las ventanas y las luces apagadas. La pantalla de televisor reflejaba un videojuego de terror en las gafas del chico que se encontraba frente a esta. En sus manos el mando inalambrico de la videoconsola, y la mesa repleta de dulces, latas de refresco y el mando del segundo _player_, preparado para que lo tomase su hermano.

Mattie había ido a por algo para cenar, comida rápida preferentemente, pero estaba en manos del rubio y su oso de compañía. Alfred esperaba que no tardase mucho, pero no se atrevía decir por qué. Todo el mundo podía creer que era un miedoso y que sufría con las desventuras del investigador Edward Carnby, pero el motivo real por el que no quería estar solo mucho tiempo era el mismo por el cual a veces no podía dormir por las noches. Aquello que realmente atemorizaba al chico era su propio pensamiento.

Arthur lo había dicho millones de veces "diez años para nosotros son como el parpadeo de una jovencita" Y ¿qué era realmente unos minutos a solas para América? ¿el momento en el que el asesino en serie entra en la casa de la protagonista rubia? ¿El beso final de una película de acción? Solo eso, un momento en el que pueden suceder muchas cosas o puede no suceder nada. Alfred pausó el videojuego para preguntarse sobre su hermano mayor. Arthur era un caballero distinguido y respetado en todo el mundo, no disponía de una forma de vida moderna, pero siempre era respetado allí donde fuera. No sabía si a él le ocurría del mismo modo, no a juzgar por como se sentía si tenía que hablar con algunas naciones del resto del mundo.

No era que el pensara en Arthur como el referente que había sido, si no en su trato con todos. En lo que Alfred F Jones pensaba era en su trato con una chica. La recordaba con su lacio y largo pelo recogido, en su vestido tradicional de pantalón ancho y camisa, siendo amable y cortés incluso en momentos de dolor. Pero también la recordaba despeinada, sucia hasta no poder más y con el fusil preparado sin dudar para disparar a otros, para dispararle a él.

Cuando la conoció, ella no era más que la pequeña rebelde de la familia. Fuerte y con una habilidad prodigiosa para salirse de las situaciones más complicadas, le había dicho que se alejase de su hermano Saigon, que aquel territorio era Vietnam y que iba a ser una nación marxista, como bien pensaba su jefe Ho Chi Ming.

En aquel momento, Alfred tenía en mente sus propios ideales que no le permitían darle la razón a Minh. De verdad creía que por compartir ideales políticos debía defender los intereses de Saigon, el hermano mayor, que quería hacerla entrar en razón. ¿Por qué querría alguien deshacerse de su hermano y los jefes que había tenido siempre? ¿Por qué anexionarse a ideales horribles como el marxismo y el comunismo, que dejaban que la gente pasase hambre? Le parecía injusto que la chica obligase a todo el país a seguir unas doctrinas que no compartían. Y Saigon pidió ayuda, una ayuda que destruyó las vidas de muchos norteamericanos y muchísimos más vietnamitas.

Durante el tiempo que duró la guerra, incluso después de que esta terminase, Afred odió a Minh. Veía en los rasgos de casi cualquier asiático aquella mirada desafiante que se había atrevido a encararle, a él, el gigante que nunca había perdido una sola guerra, a la primera potencia mundial. Pero aquel odio no era otra cosa más que el pánico que había sentido al ver que sus ideales no eran tan nobles, el horror de que sus congéneres se manifestasen para que su jefe devolviese a todo el mundo a casa y dejasen atrás aquella estúpida guerra que no les afectaba realmente. Lo que realmente sentía era el dolor de que una chica cualquiera le hubiera dicho que aquella guerra no era su problema, que se mantuviera al margen, y que hubiera tenido razón.

Perder la guerra, había sido terrible, darse cuenta de que inmiscuirse había sido una idea mala, mucho peor. Había pasado casi veinte años minando sus propios intereses para darse cuenta de que a veces, prestar ayuda a otros es entorpecer su camino y el tuyo propio.

Afred se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, preguntándose si a Minh le gustarían los videojuegos, qué sentía respecto a a guerra que les ganó a su hermano y a él, pero sobre todo queriendo saber qué hubiera sucedido si él se hubiera retirado antes, cuando Vietnam le dijo que no le necesitaban allí.

Cuando Mattie llegó, el norteamericano se apresuró a mirar qué le había traído su hermano. Como si ninguno de aquellos pensamientos hubiera aparecido por su mente minutos atrás, reía de forma exagerada dejando claro a todo el que escuchase que estaba muerto de hambre y por ello mismo había dejado el juego en pausa.

El canadiense dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y se encaró a la nevera para tomar una botella de refresco con la que acompañar la comida. Se suponía que Alfred iba a sacar platos y cubiertos, que iba a adecuarlo todo para que los dos hermanos cenasen, pero lo que hizo fue mirar qué había dentro de las bolsas. El silencio se hizo dueño de la cocina, tan solo la musiquilla del videojuego en pausa alteraba la incomodidad de Alfred en silencio mirando en el interior del papel marrón del que estaban hechas las bolsas. Mattie había traído _Pho_ y rollitos vietnamitas para cenar.

— ¿No te gusta el _Pho_? — Preguntó el canadiense incapaz de saber qué atormentaba a su hermano gemelo — Francis siempre dice que es lo que más echa de menos de tener colonias, las comidas exóticas. Nunca me habló del tiempo que estuvo en el sudeste asiático, ya sabes siempre habla de cosas árabes, pero creo que si se va hacía Asia pone un poqui...

Dejó el discurso a medias, al darse cuenta de que Alfred no escuchaba. El chico sólo se mordía el labio, mirando aquellos _tapperware_ de baja calidad llenos de sopa.

— Arthur y Francis son casi como hermanos, se llevan fatal, pero luego vuelven a tratar entre ellos otra vez — dijo Alfred como pensando en voz alta —. Tú y yo, somos unos hermanos un poco raros porque a ti te crió Francis y a mí Arthur, pero puedo preguntarte, supongo, ¿durante la guerra civil en algún momento pensaste que yo estaba equivocado por luchar contra uno de mis hermanos menores?

— Me temo, Alfie, que era demasiado joven para pensar en ello — admitió el canadiense —. Además, sabes que soy una nación pacifica. No quiero opinar sobre ello, el pasado debe quedarse donde está.

Mathrew puso la mesa mientras hablaba sobre lo importante de aprender del pasado para no repetir los mismos errores, sobre cómo se debía invertir más en educación para que todas las naciones pudieran comprender la importancia de la paz. Y mientras el canadiense daba su opinión, Alfred pensaba en llamar a Minh, en invitarla a una hamburguesa y en decirle que sentía el dolor que sus diferencias habían causado a todos.

— Eh Mattie ¿Tu sabes si a Vietnam le gustan los videojuegos?

Mathrew se quedó mirando a su hermano con media sonrisilla, todo era por aquello, la primera gran derrota de América.

— Te gusta mucho esa chica ¿verdad? — dijo haciendo que al estadounidense se sonrojase y fijase su mirada en su plato de sopa —. Por eso fuiste a la guerra, y por eso haces las cosas que haces. Vas a guerras en países que te gustan para que no sufran a manos de jefes que no te parecen justos.

En el momento en el que Alfred levantó la vista, cuando Mattie había terminado de hablar, el corazón del chico latía con una rapidez infinita y su cara totalmente roja daba a entender cómo se sentía.

— ¿Có-cómo sabes que me gusta?

Después de darle un mordisco a uno de aquellos rollitos vietnamitas mojados en salsa, Mathrew sonrió a su hermano. No era que fuera obvio, en aquella guerra que había durado veinte años había también intereses económicos, pero Alfred no pensaba en aquello realmente y su hermano lo sabía bien.

— Es obvio — dijo sin más.

Alfred se tragó su vergüenza, qué más daba si él sabía aquello, o si lo sabían todas las naciones del mundo.

— Entonces ¿crees que debería llamarla y preguntárselo yo?

— No — rió Mattie — . Le gustan los videojuegos, pero seguramente sigue enfadada.

Los ojos del estadounidense se posaron sobre la sopa _Pho _e hizo una mueca, imitando los pucheros de los niños cuando están a punto de llorar. Aquellas eran parte de as consecuencias que le tocaba asumir, por lo menos hasta que consiguiera encontrar una forma de captar su atención de nuevo y no fuera con un fusil en las manos.


End file.
